Let The Flames Begin
by TheNightIsAlmostOver
Summary: When Kakashi is cornered into furthering Sakura's training, they begin an innocent game. But what starts innocent soon turns into a game of chance, a game of desire, and a game that changes their lives.
1. Cornered

_Let The Flames Begin_

_**AN-**__Hello wonderful person reading this right now! I only have a few warnings for this story. Of course there will be numerous scenes of adult nature since I just love putting Kakashi and Sakura together like that ^_^ So, if you are not of age to be reading scenes that involve strong language, strong sexual content, and adult situations then please find another story that isn't rated M (there are many, many to choose from!)_

_**Disclaime**__r: I do not own anything in the world of Naruto (could you imagine how dirty the manga would be if I did?)_

_**Summary:**__ When Kakashi is cornered into furthering Sakura's training, they begin an innocent gam. But what starts innocent soon turns into a game of lust, a game of desire, and a game that changed their lives._

_Chapter 1: Cornered_

* * *

Sakura scowled at the bandages as they wound around and around her wrist, wishing she could set fire to them with a blink of an eye. She had been wounded by a bandit during a routine arrest, but worse than that, it was because of her own carelessness. The damn thug could barely hold a kunai right and had still managed to slice her across the forearm and break the bone with a kick.

The woman winding the gauze around the kunoichi's arm sighed and snipped the excess with a pair of sheers before taping the wound tightly. Shizune knew the reason behind Sakura's surly attitude and understood perfectly well. A kunoichi just could not let something so careless happen. It was upsetting and Sakura knew what it meant.

She was getting rusty.

After only a year of being absent from the Godaime's tutelage, Sakura had went back to her stiff, sloppy ways that she was infamous for with Team Kakashi. The thought made the kunoichi's stomach turn. She had trained and worked so hard to get where she was and all for what; getting sliced up by a common thief who had acted like he had never held a weapon in his life?

She knew she was being harsh on herself but damnit, she did not spend twelve hours a day training in grueling conditions to slip up like this. Sakura squared her shoulders and hopped off the hospital bed, pressing gently against the bandage to make sure it was tight. Not that she doubted Shizune's abilities, she was more testing how much leeway she had to move.

"I know you're upset, Sakura-chan."

The pink haired kunoichi held her hands up before Shizune could reassure her and sighed. "I know what you're going to say. I am being hard on myself, but I'm going to use this as more of a motivational tool than to wallow in self-pity."

"A motivational tool?" Shizune shut the box on her medical supplies and turned to face the younger girl, cocking her head to the side a bit. The kunoichi nodded once and took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask Tsunade to train me once again."

~!~

Kakashi sat back in the chair across from the Hokage's desk and crosses his legs at the ankles in front of him. The buxom woman was leaning over the desk top, her forehead in her hands as she massaged her temples that ached from a night of drinking. "Are you-"

Tsunade held up a finger, silencing the Copy ninja in his attempt to speak.

"Can I come back la-"

She held up the finger of her opposite hand and let her head fall against the desk, making a hollow thumping sound echo throughout the room. Kakashi sighed beneath his mask and slipped his hand inside his flac jacket, gripping the spine of his favorite book. Just as he opened the pages to where he left off, Tsunade sat up and pursed her lips. "Alright, now what do you want?"

"What do I want? You're the one who asked me here."

She winced, as if the memory physically pained her. Her head ached trying to remember why she had asked one of Konoha's most famous ninjas to her office but drew a blank after several minutes. Crap, she thought with a frown. Just as she opened her mouth to send him away, after scolding him for making her forget why she sent for him in the first place, the door flew open and Sakura stood in the shadow of the hallway.

Whatever determination she had on her face dissolved as she realized the Hokage was presently busy with someone else. Ducking her head, Sakura blushed and reached to close the door back. "Sorry, Shisho. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Well, what is it, Sakura?" The blonde asked, pressing her palms flat against the desk as she stared.

Hesitating for a second, Sakura took a deep breath and stepped into the room, glancing sideways at Kakashi as she shut the door behind her. "Well, I was just wondering-"

"How's your arm?" Tsunade held her hand out to inspect the wound and Sakura ground her teeth before laying her arm in her master's outstretched palm. The Godaime turned it over in her palm and 'hmmed' through pursed lips. Tapping her foot impatiently, Sakura ignored the curious and amused stare she was receiving from her former-sensei and instead hugged her arm back to her chest. "I was wondering if you would train me again."

"Train you again? There's nothing left for me to show you."

"I know, I just think that without a constant teacher to push me, I'm going to slack and end up getting killed next time." She held up her gauzy arm and waved it around as a prime example. The kunoichi stared at the Hokage as a light bulb went on behind the older woman's eyes. Tsunade turned slowly in her chair, a grin creeping up on her chapped lips as she narrowed her eyes on the man sitting behind them.

Kakashi hadn't noticed. He was staring up at the younger kunoichi, wondering just when Sakura had gotten so tall. Even from sitting in his chair, he could tell that she was a couple of inches taller than she was the last time he saw her. And when was that? He couldn't even recall the last time he had sought the girl out to have a conversation with her.

She was usually busy with the clinic and assisting in the local ninja missions. A talent like hers couldn't stray too far from the village. But she was definitely taller and her hair had grown out, stretching halfway down her back. Kakashi followed the pink strands until his eyes were dangerously close to her ass. "I can't but I'm sure Kakashi-san would be honored."

"Wha?" He stared wide eyed at the Hokage, letting her words sink in. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and sat back on her chair, smirking at the man as if she knew exactly what his thoughts had been going the moment before. Swallowing his suddenly dry throat, Kakashi sat up and held up a hand. "Wait a minute, I thought you needed me for something else."

"This is what I needed you for."

Sakura glanced between the two, a pink eyebrow raised high on her forehead. Shaking his head, Kakashi sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees. "No it isn't. You only just found out what Sakura wanted."

"Are you questioning your Hokage?"

"You can't play that card." He wagged his finger at her. Both ninja opened their mouth to bicker some more but Sakura leaned over and slammed her good hand down on the desk. She moved her gaze from her Shisho to Kakashi, narrowing her eyes on him. He gulped. "I need training. If neither of you are going to help me please tell me now so I can go find someone else."

Kakashi ran a hand over his face and peeked at the two women from between his fingers, knowing he was cornered and defeated. Standing to his feet, he realized that he had been right earlier. Sakura was at least two inches taller, her head coming to his chin now. He sniffed and slipped the orange covered book back inside his vest and patted it gently. "We can spar three times a week to start with. I'll meet you at the old training grounds at 8 a.m. and then again at 5 p.m." He looked over at the Hokage with a raised eyebrow. "Is that alright with you?"

She nodded and waved her hands at the both of them, shooing them out of her office. Sakura wanted to jump for joy but resisted and followed Kakashi-sensei out the door. As soon as it shut behind them, Tsunade reached behind her, shut the blinds and pulled the sake bottle from the false bottom of her desk drawer. It was the one place Shizune hadn't found yet and the one place she hid her hangover cure. She poured herself a tall glass and sipped in the darkness of her office, amused at the previous events.

Outside the Hokage's office, Sakura turned to the man behind her and beamed up at him. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei! I have to admit, the thought of training with you again is making me excited!"

Kakashi couldn't help widening his exposed eye just a bit at her words and lifted the corner of his cheeks in a smirk. He patted the top of Sakura's pink head and ignored the glare he received. "Don't be getting too excited now. I won't go easy on you anymore." With that, he pulled _Icha Icha_ out of his vest and opened it to his last saved page. Sakura watched him walk as she smoothed her hair back in place from his petting. He was still the infuriating man he used to be but now that he challenged her with his little remark, she was practically itching to get started.

Biting her lip, Sakura quickened her pace, breaking out into a run. The retreating form of Kakashi sensei was coming up fast and Sakura clamped her bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled a fist back. She wouldn't hit him, but she knew if she took him by surprise she could at least knock him down or into a building or something.

Just as her arms were inches from his shoulders, Kakashi ducked low, never once dropping his book or losing his place on the page. Sakura soared over him, her green eyes wide in surprise. She felt a hand curl over around her arm, just above the elbow and she was spun around again, slamming against the wall of a dress shop. The brick shuddered behind her from the force and she blinked in surprise as Kakashi held her arms on either side of her head. Even in the flash of the moment, he was careful not to further hurt her fresh wound and held the bandaged elbow with much less force than the other. "Nice try, Sakura-chan." He let her go, reaching up to touch her nose with his middle finger. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

Her chest rose and fell in shaking breaths as she stared at the man, his nose back between the pages of his book. She knew she could have never bested him on the first attempt, especially after he set her up so nicely with the 'taking it easy on her' comment. Growling to herself, Sakura marched in the opposite direction toward her apartment. She had the next day off from her clinic duties and knew that if she was going to try to even get close to Kakashi, she would have to work her ass off.

* * *

AN- I know it seems a little slow to start with, but I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you can all enjoy it aswell! I am open to constructive criticisms and advice (I'm not familiar with Japanese honorifics and I'm trying to use them properly in this story so please tell me if I make a mistake!) Anyway, thank you for reading and please don't forget to review!


	2. Cheated

_Let The Flames Begin_

_**AN- **__There was some question about Sakura's age and I know in the first chapter I said it had only been a year that she had stopped training under Tsunade. I made a mistake and I apologize for that. Sakura is 19 in this story making Kakashi ~33. Oh and thank you all SO much for the feedback on this! I really hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!_

_**Disclaime**__r: I do not own anything in the world of Naruto (could you imagine how dirty the manga would be if I did?) Also, if mature content that contains scenes of sexual nature, strong language, and adult situations make you uncomfortable, this story might not be for you. There are hundreds of lovely stories out there not rated M. ^_^_

_**Summary:**__ When Kakashi is cornered into furthering Sakura's training, they begin an innocent gam. But what starts innocent soon turns into a game of lust, a game of desire, and a game that changed their lives._

_._

_._

_Chapter 2: Cheated_

_._

_._

At 9:15 the next morning, Sakura sighed and leaned against the locked gate of the training grounds. She should have known he would be late and she regretted not hitting snooze one more time before waking for the day. Despite the fact that all she wanted to do was complain about being woken up for nothing, Sakura ignored her sensei's lateness and propped her ankle up on the gate.

She stretched the muscles in the back of her thigh, pulling her toes back as far as they could go before giving the same treatment to the other leg. After ten minutes of stretching, she checked the heart shaped clip-on watch she had gotten from Naruto on her last birthday. The face was scratched to hell, but it still served its purpose.

Growling louder, Sakura threw her backpack back on the ground and paced in front of the training grounds, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. The sun was rising in the sky and was beating down on her neck. She would be blistered before Kakashi even showed his face. Wrenching her bag open once again, she pulled her sunscreen out and slathered a few drops onto the back of her neck and shoulders before applying it down her arms.

Just as she was rubbing the cream onto her chest, the gate creaked open. Startled, Sakura whirled around to see Kakashi pushing the metal gate open wide. He leaned an elbow against it and turned to stare at the girl. "Well, hurry up. I won't wait all day." He beckoned her with a crook of his finger and turned to head further into the grounds.

Sakura balled her fists at her sides which unfortunately still held the sunscreen bottle. A white stream of lotion squirted onto the ground at her feet, half the bottle completely wasted on dirt. Tossing the lotion into her bag, she snatched it from beside the post and stomped after the infuriating ninja. After walking half a mile, Kakashi stopped and turned to face Sakura, slipping his book inside the flap of his vest.

The kunoichi raised her pink eyebrows as she folded her arms over her chest. "You're not going to read while we spar? Afraid I might tear a page?"

Kakashi's face was stoic as he stared, his exposed eye half-lidded as if he hadn't even been awake for more than five minutes. "Oh, I'm sure I'll get bored soon and pick it back up. But first, I want to see what you need to work on and how strong you are."

Nodding, Sakura glanced around the small expanse of field and spotted a grove of trees a few yards away. "Alright." Without a word, she marched toward the trees, arms still crossed. She glanced over her shoulder briefly to make sure he was watching and he was. Smirking, Sakura cracked her knuckles and planted her feet firmly on the mossy ground beneath the tree. She pulled her uninjured fist back, funneling her chakra into it and let it fly into the trunk of the tree. The roots cracked and moaned as the tree splintered violently before falling against another. They both leaned far until the two giants came crashing to the ground.

The tops of the branches fell against the toes of Kakashi's boots and he regarded the kunoichi with a small nod. A wicked grin spread over Sakura's lips as she gripped the roots of the tree and dug her heels into the soft dirt. With a slight grunt, she swung the fallen oak around and tossed it with relative ease over Kakashi's head. It crashed loudly against the ground and birds scattered from the woods around them.

Her wrist ached suddenly and she pulled it against her stomach, flexing the tingling sensation out of her fingers. She hissed and shook her head, refusing to let the first day come to an end from a foolish injury. Kakashi strolled over toward her, nodding appreciatively at the fallen tree. "Impressive. So, you have just as much strength as before."

"Just as much…Are you kidding? I wouldn't have been able to do _that_ two years ago and you know it."

Kakashi shrugged unimpressed, and tapped his covered chin as he looked out across the clearing. "We've seen your strength, but what about your speed?"

"You want to race me?"

He snatched a kunai out of the pocket at his hip and flipped it gracefully in his fingers before pulling his arm back and letting the blade slice through the air. Sakura watched as it stuck in the bark at the top of a tree on the opposite side of the field, the red ribbon around the end fluttering in the wind. "First to grab the ribbon wins."

"Care to make this interesting?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow, unable to help the smirk on her lips. She knew she couldn't beat him in speed. Unless she cheated; which was exactly what she intended on doing. They moved to the middle of the field and Sakura bent to stretch her calf muscles. "How interesting?"

"Well, let's just say that if I win," She rose up and bit the corner of her lip in thought. "I get to braid your hair, paint your nails, and parade you through the village. And you treat me to dinner."

Kakashi scoffed and shook his head. "How about a normal race?" He suggested as he crouched down, his legs tensed and ready to run.

"Alright. I mean, if you're too scared I would win." Sakura followed him to the grass and put her palms down just as the man beside her took her bait and stood back to his full height. "I know what you're doing. But, if you really want to embarrass yourself, then fine. If I win, you'll have to do my laundry for a month."

Yuck. Sakura wrinkled her nose at the thought of sweaty male clothes but she had the advantage of cheating on her side. She outstretched her hand toward him and narrowed her eyes as he slipped his into her grip, squeezing gently. His hands were softer than she had imagined them to be. Clearing her throat, Sakura returned to her crouch on the ground and glanced quickly up at the red ribbon fluttering wildly.

"Ready, set," Sakura grit her teeth, her muscles tightening at the anticipation of the race. She drew her chakra down into her legs knowing if she wanted to stand a fighting chance, she needed all the help she could get. Before she could blink, a hand smacked against her ass. The pop echoed in the air around them and her eyes went wide. "Go!"

Kakashi took off, speeding through the field as he left Sakura staring after him. Did he just…Growling to herself, Sakura leapt into a run. Her feet pounded the grass so hard, clumps of it were flying up in her wake. She could feel the wind whipping at her face and her eyes watered but she drove herself harder. Kakashi was only an arm's length away and she nearly snatched the back of his jacket when he turned, moving straight up the trunk of the tree.

Sakura balled her fingers into a fist and stopped at the base of the tree, watching her sensei rip through the branches and leaves. Taking a step back, she let her fist fly until it cracked the trunk of the tree, splitting the massive oak in two. Kakashi barely had time to look down to see what was happening as the trunk splintered and burst apart. He pushed off the tree and soared backwards through the air, watching the kunai and ribbon fall to the ground, right into Sakura's waiting hand.

He landed in a crouch and stared at the girl as she untied the ribbon from the blade and pulled it around her hair, tying a neat little bow on top of her headband. She beamed down at him and put her hands on her hips in a very mocking stance. "You cheated." He narrowed his eye on Sakura as he stood. He didn't sound mad or even surprised.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and handed the kunai over to her sensei. "When is a hard fight ever fair? Now, I'm thinking for dinner tonight I want something especially delicious. It might be expensive."

Kakashi sighed and dropped his hands at his sides, defeated. He tried not to think about the wallet on his nightstand that had barely enough food for his groceries. "Sorry, Sakura. I'm going to have to take a rain check tonight."

Pouting, the kunoichi folded her arms over her chest. "That's not fair. We shook on it. What could be more important than fulfilling your end of the deal?" Sakura gasped suddenly. "Do you have a date?"

"What? Of course not."

"Well, that's the only thing I can think of that would make you break your deal with someone."

Feeling cornered and wondering just when Sakura had become so good at manipulating, Kakashi pursed his lips and took a deep breath. He wracked his brain for an excuse. He could just say he had a date to get her off his back about it. And in truth, he did have a date…with himself…to read and maybe eat some days old left overs. Even he could tell how truly pathetic that was. "Alright. But I really don't have the money for something delicious and expensive."

"Are you still going to let me paint your fingernails and braid your hair?"

"Would you have really held up your end of the deal?"

Sakura feigned hurt and pressed a hand to her chest. "Of course, Kakashi-sensei."

"Then I guess you can." He dropped his hands down at his sides in defeat, knowing there was no way around this. He could see the mischievous gleam in Sakura's green eyes and knew that she was mentally sorting through the colors of fingernail polish that would look especially girly on his fingers.

.

.

In the end, Kakashi had been right. Sakura had a row of brightly colored little bottles sitting on the coffee table in her apartment some odd hours later. He was still slightly uncomfortable about being in the home of one of his students, a home she lived in alone and had private moments and stashes of underwear hidden away in. But, he had shaken on their bet and even though the girl had cheated, he had to uphold his end of the bargain.

Otherwise, he would never hear the end of it.

Heaving a sigh, Kakashi followed the pink haired kunoichi to the coffee table and sat beside it, crossing his legs in front of him as Sakura tapped her chin. "I was thinking Very Berry Pink, but that would be too obvious of me." She plucked the three pinkest bottles of polish and dumped them into a zip bag beside her.

Kakashi glanced at the bottles that were left and hoped she would pick the clear bottle on the end. He pointed to it. "How about this one?"

"That's just for shine. I can apply a top coat onto it if you want."

He set his unscarred eye into a glare and she hid her smirk behind a curtain of hair as she turned back to the little row of colored soldiers on the table. She snatched two more colors, a blue and silver, and dropped them into the bag. "So that leaves Perfectly Purple, Nautical Navy, and Cherry Red." Sakura glanced up and had to swallow her laughter at the look of horror on her sensei's face.

She had been just as apprehensive about inviting him into her new apartment as he had been about being in it, but seeing him so uncomfortable was making it worth it all. She hadn't even invited Ino over yet, since the girl was busy with some sort of scouting mission and hadn't been home in two weeks. Thankfully, Sakura had cleared all the moving boxes a few days after moving in officially and the clutter wasn't too terribly bad. She cleared her throat and turned back to the polish in front of her, leaving Kakashi to wait for her decision. As she debated on purple or blue, Kakashi looked to the shelves beside the couch and turned his head sideways to read the spines of the books.

Most belonged to a series, with 1-10 labeled on the spine but there were a few strays thrown in as well. From the titles, he deduced that they were young adult novels, either about love or an adventure that leads to love. He was slightly thankful he didn't see his favorite series amongst the titles.

"Purple it is!" She cleared the table and tapped the space in front of Kakashi with her knuckles. As he sat still with a slender, white eyebrow raised, Sakura rolled her eyes. "I need your hands."

Kakashi pursed his lips and begrudgingly obliged, setting his hands palms down on the coffee table. Sakura slid closer and her knee brushed his only slightly as she scooped his fingers up into her bandaged hand. She took the brush out and swiped a streak of shimmery purple across his fingernail, giggling as she covered the entire thing. The Copy ninja couldn't help but groan as he watched a tiny piece of his manhood disappear with each stroke of the purple brush.

Sakura switched hands and kept her concentration focused on not smudging and not getting polish on his skin. She clamped her lip between her teeth as she worked and Kakashi couldn't help glancing to her every so often. He still couldn't get over how tall she had gotten in her last years of growing. She had let her hair grow as well, and it fell over her shoulders in thick, pink plaits. Even though she was 19 and definitely not a child anymore, Kakashi hadn't even noticed this change in her until she stood between him and the Hokage the day before, slamming her fist on the desk.

It was as if she had shook the image of her as a helpless twelve year old girl out of his mind with the smack on Tsunade's desk and instead opened his eyes to…He blinked suddenly and jerked his hand, knowing good and well where his perverted old mind was taking him. Sakura gasped and grabbed his fingers again, pulling them across the table. "Kakashi-sensei! You made me smudge!" She scraped her fingernail across the edge of skin that lined the fingernail on his middle finger.

The simple touch made Kakashi swallow hard. "Are you almost done?"

"If you would hold still." Sakura returned to work and after a few more minutes, she sat back and admired her purple handiwork. She fanned her hands over his and smiled up at the man, nodding to his white hair. "Now for your braids."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes! You made a promise."

"I made a bet. That's not the same as a promise." He shook his head and started to get up, wishing his mind would stop forcing him to look at her. Unfortunately, his eye caught her pout and his lips pursed once again. She stared up at him as he stood on his knees, purple fingernails glaring up at him from the edge of the coffee table, and her pouting lips made Kakashi feel both remorseful and…something else entirely. He rolled his eyes and lowered himself back to the floor. Sakura's mouth broke out into a grin and she reached for another bag by her leg. This one was filled with brushes, small rubber bands and ribbons. Before he could prepare himself, Sakura slid over to behind him and ran her hand over his hair.

A roll of uncontrollable chills raced up his spine and Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut. "Can I take off your Hitai-ate?" Her fingers were already untying the knot behind his head and Sakura slipped the blue and metal head protector to the table. She pulled the thick mass of white hair, dragging her fingernails gently over Kakashi's scalp. He couldn't help the wave of goose bumps on his arms and he hoped she didn't notice.

Sakura was too busy being impressed by how soft her sensei's hair was. She had never given it much thought beyond the moments when she was annoyed and wanted to rip it off his head. But now…Sakura stared down at the mass of white and bit her lip, thankful Kakashi couldn't see her expression. Realizing her fingers lingered a bit too long on his hair, Sakura cleared her throat and sectioned off areas to be braided. She finished the first two while she forced herself not to purposefully feel his hair.

That was just too creepy.

She couldn't be thinking her sensei's hair was soft, even if it was. As she looped a pink band around the last of the braids, Sakura shook her head and crawled around the man to see her monstrous creation. His eyes were narrowed and she could tell his mouth was set in a deep frown behind his mask. Any other time, Sakura would have giggled and jumped into making fun of him…But now, something other than humor piqued at her.

He was still the same Kakashi. His eyes were all the same; his posture was slumped with his elbows draped over his knees and eyes lazy, despite their glare. But it was different to her. Of course she had always noticed how handsome he was. She _was _female, afterall. But, her attention had always been on Sasuke, and trying to get him to notice her, trying to find him, trying to bring him back home…Somewhere over the years, she had lost the teenage crush she had developed and could only see him as a brother. It wasn't like she never noticed any other guy, or that Sasuke was the only man she could ever find handsome…

But it was like a Sasuke-shaped veil had been slowly lifted from her eyes the past few years and now, with Kakashi sitting in her living room with purple fingernails and braided hair like a three year old girl, Sakura found herself attracted to the man. She swallowed her realization like a stone in her throat and gathered all the polish bottles and hair ties before rising to her feet. "Right! How about dinner now?"

"Are you really going to make me go out like this?"

"Hey, you made the bet." She called over her shoulder before making her way to the bedroom at the back of the hallway. Her bed was unmade and clothes, dirty and clean, lay strewn around the room. Sakura blushed and hoped Kakashi was polite enough not to come into her bedroom. She gathered a wad of shirts and underwear and shoved them into the nearest open drawer before biting her lip. What was she doing? It wasn't like she was expecting the man to spend the night with her.

Rolling her eyes at herself, Sakura grabbed her jacket off the back of her closet door and slipped her arms in it as she made her way back to the living room. Kakashi was standing by her bookshelves, inspecting the black cover of one of the steamy romance novels Ino had let her borrow a year back. Sakura had read it and kept it around for those lonely nights when her hormones were completely out of whack. Her cheeks flushed crimson as she snatched the book out of his hands and slid it back on the shelf.

"That one looked interesting."

Glancing up at him through her eyelashes, Sakura sighed. "I figured you would have picked up the only one that was perverted."

"Hey, it's your book! I'm not the one who has read it so many times that the pages are practically falling out."

"I haven't read it that many times. I haven't even read it at all! Ino left it over here." Sakura blushed through her lie and could recall exactly how many times she had read it, and what page she had stopped on the last time around. He didn't need to know that though. "For that, I'm picking a very crowded restaurant."

.

.

**AN-** Thank you for reading another chapter of mine! I always appreciate reviews with constructive criticism so feel free to leave some ^_^. (Oh, and for Kashi-Cookie-Monster, yes the title is from Paramore!)


End file.
